A story of shamans!
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: This is like the normal story of shaman king from the beginning BUT I added girl and some more people to it....
1. Chapter 1

_**A Story of Shamans. Part 1**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king.**

**Claimer: I do own Misaki, and the people I made.**

The sky was Red, and the moon half way out.

The Light to tell people to walk was red, and at the curve was Manta.

"Misaki!" Manta yells.

"Coming!" A Young girl said running up to Manta. "Sorry if I slow…"

"It is okay…"Manta said reading his book. "I thought Shamans are fast…"

"Well it is the end of the day, and I tried of taking quizzes left to right." Misaki said playing with her ruby red hair, as her guardian ghost Aina pops up next to her.

_Misaki was more of a bookworm then a shaman but still she very strong._

_Some boys say she the prettiest in the school, but she doesn't care what they think at all._

_But No one knows that on her upper arms there are ying yang tattoos, and on her back in a Chinese green Dragon._

_Her guardian ghost Aina is a strong Japanese Assassin who killed millions of men in war. Her weapon are kept safe in Misaki's backpack in case of another Shaman or some one to hurt Misaki._

All of the lights turn red.

Manta start having a vision of someone on a house with a large weapon…

"Huh…" Manta said turning his head to the left light which turns green.

"Manta come on!"

'_The moon is fading and it will soon disappear…_

_Any minute now darkness will prevail.'_

_**Few minutes later.**_

Manta and Misaki walks together up the stairs to the place where he first met Yoh…

'_Nothing is better than the darkness.'_

Both of them reach the top.

"Huh?" Manta went looking at the shadow going up to the shine's roof where a boy stood with a spear.

"_Misaki I sense danger around here." Aina said with protect of way._

"I feel it too Aina…" Misaki looking where Manta is looking at.

Then the boy looked at both of them with his golden eyes.

"Manta please go the there way please…" Misaki said pull out a sword.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea…." Manta said running very fast towards the subway with Misaki behind.

_**Next night**_

"Hello Manta!" Both Misaki and Aina said walk to the right if him.

"Oh Hi Misaki." Manta said still reading his book.

They both continued to walk to the cross over.

To Manta left was same boy she had saw that was look at her last night.

'_Crud! No! No! BAD! THIS IS BAD! PLEASE DON'T FIND OUT THAT I AM A SHAMAN!' Misaki screams in her mind as her left eye starts to twitch…_

"There's barely any sky in Tokyo. Don't you agree?" The purple hair boy said.

"Huh?"

"Um…"

Misaki and Manta look at each other like _what the heck is he talking about._

Manta looks at him...

"We can be guided by either a star or a streetlight. Unfortunately, people who can't read the stars will lose their path and ultimately perish." The boy continued.

'_Okay weird boy… but cute…'_

Misaki and Manta step back a little from the boy wear the other school's uniform.

"Aah! Aah!" Manta said freaking out.

Misaki looks at the light and yells "The light is still red you idiot!"

The boy looked back at Misaki and glare.

She gave an icy glare back to him.

A trunk was honking the horn and coming full speed ahead about to make the boy road kill.

He looks at the trunk and growls "pathetic being."

"Oh lord…" Misaki mutter under her breathe

"Aah!" Manta yells.

Right before the trunk hits the boy.

The boy's guardian ghost came out roaring and both of them cut the trunk into two pieces.

"_The-They must be Chinese… A Chinese warlord…bad… I call him an Idiot… He cut the trunk into two pieces… I am so clumsy!" Misaki said dropping her book on the ground._

"One shaman is all this town needs…"

"Who are you?" Misaki asks the boy with Manta who grabs her leg in fear…

"Tao Len... That's what I'm known as for now."

'_He known as for now… He can't be talk about…Can he?'_

"But I will soon be called the king of the shaman." Len says.

"King of shamans?" Manta asks.

"hn" Len said walk away.

'_This makes it even worst! He is part of the Tao family…' Misaki thinks, as she picks up her books and jump on the roof of a low build and ran to her home._

_**The next day.**_

_**Week end.**_

_Misaki was wearing a white spaghetti-strap dress that goes down to her knees, with her flip lops, a necklace with a ying and yang charm, and earrings to match._

"_Misaki…Are you okay?" Aina asks Misaki who was very quiet and deep into her thoughts._

"I just- Oh my lord! It's so cute." Misaki said looking into a Chinese stuff animal shop, where she sees the pandas.

"_I take that as a Yes I am okay Aina... Thank for noticing." Aina laughs._

_Misaki goes into the shop to see Tao Len stare right at her._

'_Crud…'_

"Those tattoos on your arms… Are they real?" Len asks Misaki looking at both of her arm.

"It's none of your business Tao Len…" Misaki said walking past him.

Len grabs her wrist and growls "Are they real or not?"

"See for your self!" Misaki snaps at Len.

He touches the two tattoos, looks at her with surprise look, and said "They are real…"

"Yes… They are to remind me of my older brother and Older sister who was kill right in fount of me because they were never as strong shamans, like me… So if you don't mine will be leaving now…" Misaki yells in anger.

She pulls her waist of Len's hold and walks right on out of the Chinese toy store.

_**Len's pov**_

"Yes… They are to remind me of my older brother and Older sister who was kill right in front of me because they were never as strong shamans, like me… So if you don't mine will be leaving now…" she yells at me

She pulls out of my hold and walks right on out the store.

"Misaki…Did you get the panda you want?" Her guardian ghost asked her.

'Hm… maybe I should say I sorry for bring a terrible memory… WHAT THE HELL I AM THINKING!'

She walks back in the store, but this time she ignored me.

She walks over to the counter with a panda bear, and bought it.

She quickly walks out of the Chinese store.

Suddenly I see Jun looking in the store and wanting one too.

'She forgot her money again… She is going to bug me to buy her one…. What the heck is the girl doing?'

I see the same girl who yelled at me, giving it to my own sister.

Jun smiles and I think she said "Thank you but I don't really want it that bad." Jun ties to hand the stupid stuff bear the girl and she nods no.

Girl smiles and walks away.

Jun waves bye to the girl.

Jun walks in and comes to me and said "What a sweet girl, Misaki is…"

I grabbed the clerk's collar, and demand "Where does Misaki live? Tell me!"

"Put him down Lenny." Jun said.

I put him down and said yet again "I will give you 20 yen to tell me where Misaki lives."

"45"

"50"

"Deal"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Story of shamans! Part 2**_

_**Summer break!**_

"The sky is so beautiful! Don't you agree, Aina?" Misaki said looking at the watching the blue sky.

"_Misaki why did you give your new panda to that teenager girl?" Aina asks Misaki._

"I just don't want to be greedy." Misaki said laying on the grass.

"_Okay…What about the Tao boy?"_

"Tao Len… I have no idea…" Misaki said blushing like crazy, and continues "But he is cute for a Shaman."

"I am that cute for some girl to tell her guardian ghost, I am" a voice said.

She sees Tao Len standing up and staring down at her.

"You did not hear me say that… Did you?" Misaki said standing up from the spot she was laying at.

"Yes I hear every thing… Here! This from me to you for giving your panda to my sister Jun." Len said giving a stuff panda with a bow around its neck.

"Thank you…" Misaki said blushing, and giving a sweet smile as she took the bear.

"But wipe that smile off your face…" Len said.

"I will take thank that as a 'You are welcome' "Misaki giggles.

She pecks Len on the check, but she was wearing light pink lipstick and it left a kiss mark on his check was out noticing.

She was be to leave, until Len grabs her hand and pulls her into his arms.

"Let watch the sunset together." Len said with a sexy smirk.

"Oh Okay…"

They both sat down to watch the sunset.

"_Aina…" Bason starts, but was stop by her putting her figure on his lips and saying "Ssshhh…I forgive you for killing me…Bason"_

"The Colors are beautiful… It reminds me of a rare beautiful rare… That right Moon stone… It changes colors, and color the matches your mood."

"What could be more beautiful then the girl… I am holding right now in my arms…" Len whispers into her ear.

Misaki blushes and suddenly inside of her belly was butterflies flutter like crazy and her heart was beating faster like it could ripe out of her chest and kill over.

One of his arms went around her waist.

"I knew it… tell me you aregoing for a little air! Len likes her!" Jun whispers in joy, as she walk back to the hotel.


End file.
